No Soul in a Machine
by Heir Guardian
Summary: The cost of power is often friendship


No Soul in a Machine  
  
We had stuck by him through all the hard times he had gone through. We supported him when he felt lost. We never gave up on him, were completely loyal to him alone.  
  
And that cost us.  
  
It cost us our hearts.  
  
I am one of the mighty Blue-eyes Whit Dragons. The most powerful of all dragons, and yet I, like two of my brothers, have willing followed the demands of a mortal. Even when they hurt.  
  
For a card to duel properly it must work with the heart and soul of its duelist. We thought we had finally made Seto understand that when he had called to us from afar and stopped us from dueling for the darkness.  
  
But it seems we were wrong, for this is worse.  
  
This hurts beyond anything else.  
  
It's torment, literally.  
  
He wanted to test the strength of a new system and a new card. That card, and we were the test. At first, I felt flattered, thinking he would give the card to someone else to battle against his deck. But no, it didn't work out that way.  
  
He created a machine to duel against and gave us to that machine! A machine! No heart, no soul, just rules and strategy. I felt the pain the minute the machine had control of the deck. But I tried to block it out and one look at my brothers showed they were trying to do the same thing.  
  
But then the duel began and with it, our suffering. For the first of the new rules Seto wanted to try out was about to be put into play.  
  
His new rules required a sacrifice for more powerful cards, two for a card as powerful as me and I admit, that hurt as well. I didn't like to see any card I knew suffer and now two had to be sent right to the graveyard for me to see the field, for me to know the honor of a duel.  
  
And now two had been sacrificed so very early on in the duel, and I was being called out. But before I looked towards the field, where I knew I would be facing 'him', I sent a sorry gaze after the two cards that had been used to get me. Aqua Madoor just gave me a sad smile in return.  
  
'It's enough to know you understand, my lord.'  
  
I hung my head, slightly ashamed, although I had no proper reason to. I wasn't the one who created these rules, but I, like all the cards, now had to live with them. I entered the field and took attack position, shouting a challenge to my opponent and I saw the one thing I had never wanted to see on Seto's face.  
  
Fear.  
  
Fear of me.  
  
But I couldn't look away, this was a duel, so I waited. Seto quickly came up with a way to get me off the field, but the computer was faster and I felt the Lord of Dragons appear beside me. His hand touched my shoulder in a gesture of comfort and I felt thankful for his presence. Then the computer gave the Lord his flute and my brothers joined me. But that wasn't it.  
  
We were then fused into one, all three of our minds, hearts and souls together.  
  
And together we stared down at the mortal we had learned to love and cherish. His fear of us was complete at that moment, as was the fear that came from his little brother. But he ignored his brother.  
  
'This isn't right, we shouldn't have to fight him, not him.'  
  
'But the machine will make us attack.'  
  
'I don't think we'll get the chance.' We bowed our heads at that thought, knowing the card that awaited us. But before that, we heard a voice, Seto's voice! It was coming faintly through the link but wasn't directed at us.  
  
'To defeat the monster even Yugi could not.'  
  
That wasn't right. Yugi could have defeated us, if Seto had played fair. Now we knew something was wrong with our mortal. We thought he had learned from that, but it seems he had not.  
  
Then it was all over.  
  
He sacrificed three cards and called out the God card, and we looked at the face of our destruction, but not before we sent a prayer to go with the cards that had so easily been sacrificed. But then we had to watch in horror as two more were given to the creature to feed its attack power. We saw the terror in their eyes and then the acceptance of their fate and would have lashed out, except the duel kept us in, place.  
  
So we waited.  
  
Waited for it to attack.  
  
Kaiba gave us no mercy, destroying us in one blow and sending us to the graveyard where the sacrificed cards came over and tried to tend to our wounds. But some scars could never be fully healed.  
  
Kaiba was now as bad as the machine he made us duel with. He had no soul, and I prayed he would get in back.  
  
But even then.  
  
.could we forgive him?  
  
..end.. 


End file.
